Destinée
by Komakai
Summary: Camus et Milo se rappellent de moment clé de l'existence de l'autre, leur naissance à chacun, leur adolescence, les guerres, leurs morts et leurs résurrections ! A travers eux, la toile de la destinée se créait et les unis à d'autres personnes elle-même lié par le destin, bien qu'ils soient mineurs dans l'histoire ils existent !
1. Préambule

Petit mot très (in)utile : Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Je vais donc mettre la fanfiction, _Destinée_ en ligne ! J'hésite entre ne faire que c'est deux chapitres où mettre toute une histoire, regarde Incompréhension, ok je sens que je vais faire en plusieurs étapes !

Tout d'abord il n'y aura pas en permanence les deux points de vus ! Trop complexe et long, et je l'avoue ennuyeux, même si pour les deux chapitres que je vais vous mettre les caractéristiques sont différentes ! Je vais essayer de faire une longueur minimum et maximum pour me donner des limites.

Il y aura bien sur un Lemon sur celui-ci ! Pour cette fanfiction je ne sais pas trop s'il faut absolument connaitre le manga ! Je pense que vous n'êtes pas obligé, si vous ne comprenez pas tel ou tel chose j'existe tout comme internet pour vous expliquer ! Je vais respecter comme je peux l'univers du manga ! En le mettant à ma sauce bien entendu !

Les publications seront sans doute très espacées puisqu'il faut que je prenne en compte, bah… le manga justement ! Faut pas que je dise non plus des conneries du style, Kanon est un faible et pleurnicheur, Saga est le plus gentil et pacifique de tous les perso il ne veut pas se battre et essaie de parlementer en permanence ! Ils sont l'opposé ! Je pense faire par la naissance, l'adolescence, les guerres (sûrement que celle du Sanctuaire et Hadès, pour les autres je ne sais franchement pas) où ils sont en même temps peu importent le camp ! Et après leurs résurrections qui ça n'existe pas dans le manga ! En clair, six chapitres !

Vous pourrez aussi la retrouver, tout comme Incompréhension, sur mon blog à l'adresse suivante : Sachez que le blog est prioritaire et qu'il faut une demi-heure après publication pour que les chapitres que je mets sois en ligne sur ! Si un jour est en maintenance ou autre ça peut servir ! N'oubliez pas de commenter ! D'ailleurs merci à NekroPhobia pour mon premier commentaire très gentil et qui m'a fait chaud au cœur sur la fiction Incompréhension (celle sur !)

Résumer : Camus et Milo se rappelle de moment clé de l'existence de l'autre, leur naissance à chacun, leur adolescence, les guerres, leurs morts et leurs résurrections ! A travers eux, la toile de la destinée se créait et les unis à d'autres personnes elle-même lié par le destin, bien qu'ils soient mineurs dans l'histoire ils existent !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mon Camus

On était en Février mais la neige tombait encore, sans s'arrêter, comme si elle vénérait ton arriver. Elle l'avait tant attendu, te cherchant là où elle le pouvait et demandant au Soleil là où elle ne le pouvait. Finalement elle t'avait retrouvé en France, près de la frontière d'Allemagne. Tu es un Alsacien. En tout cas tu allais l'être…

Dans la cheminée le feu dévoré voracement le bois. Il faisait froid, très froid. Ton père était un bucheron peu sociable, mais qui avait eu la chance de rencontrer ta mère. Elle était douce, gentille, paisible, imperturbable et d'une patience ! Dieu que ça patience avait été plus d'une fois vitale avec ton père ! Mais de lui tu n'auras qu'une chose, tes yeux. D'un bleu inouï, indomptable, inoubliable, profond, océanique. De ta mère tu auras une longue soyeuse, noble et envoûtante chevelure bleu, d'un bleu vert d'eau, royal.

Mais cela tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais. On était un 7 Février, il neigeait sans discontinu, il n'y avait ni vent ni froideur juste le feu dans la cheminée. Il permettait à ta mère de tenir, ton père tout près d'elle. Non loin les sages-femmes semblaient danser dans les aires. Bientôt tu seras. Bientôt elle mourra. Le médecin l'avait prévenu, elle n'avait que peu de chance de survivre. Mais elle t'aimait tant déjà, toi qui n'étais que cellule ! De plus il y avait encore de l'espoir, de plus ton père était là ! De plus c'était sa destinée !

Il fallut plusieurs heures, ta mère n'avait pas le corps pour. Ton père serra dents et poings, il ne voulait pas de toi, il voulait ta mère. Qui baignait dans son sang et dans la complaisance d'avoir mené à bien sa mission, sa destinée. Tu es né.

Ton père sortit de la maison, il rentra dans la forêt, encore et encore, toujours plus loin, encore et encore, sans fin ou jusqu'à ce que ta mère le rappel ! Il ne revient jamais, on retrouva son corps dans le lac où il avait rencontré ta mère. Son corps était inextricable, les algues, le sable toute la vie sous-marine le retenait. Quelqu'un plongea avec l'urne dans laquelle se trouvaient les cendres de ta défunte mère, il la posa dans les mains du cadavre. Ensemble pour toujours, voilà ce qu'ils furent, étaient et seraient.

Tu eus beaucoup de chance, un chevalier était là, il avait senti ton cosmos. Ton cosmos qui appelait à lui la neige, ton cosmos qui appelait à lui son destin, ton cosmos qui appelait à toi toute la connaissance de ce monde, toute sa beauté et sa noblesse. A toi mon Camus, à toi mon chevalier des Glaces, à toi qui est mon unique.

On t'amena en Grèce, au sanctuaire. Il fallut plusieurs mois pour cela. Tu étais l'un des futurs chevaliers d'or. Ton cosmos le certifiant, et aussi ton regard qui avait une étincelle si vive assoiffée de connaissance à un si jeune âge.

Là il fallut attendre que tu es un certain âge pour t'emmener en Sibérie où tu subirais un entrainement inhumain sous le joug de l'actuel chevalier de Cristal. Mais ces quelques années de sursis permirent notre rencontre. J'avais quatre mois et un jour de plus mais je sentis l'appel de ton cosmos le jour de ta naissance, le mien t'avais répondu mais nous étions trop éloigné l'un de l'autre. Nous avions tous deux dans environ un an lors de notre rencontre.

Nos maitres ne comprirent jamais pourquoi ni comment, mais nos cosmos se lièrent. Nos cœurs battant au même rythme, notre respiration se reflétant. Nous étions nés, nous étions liés. Personne n'arriva jamais à couper, ébranler, détruire, anéantir, affaiblir ce lien. Peu nous importer la distance, la saison, les dieux, nos maîtres, notre destiné, nous étions liés. Il n'y avait plus de toi, il n'y avait plus de moi, il n'y avait plus qu'un nous.

Jusqu'à l'âge de cinq nous étions ensemble, depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à ce funeste jour. Ce jour où ton entrainement réclama ton départ, la neige pouvait et voulait bien te partager avec moi mais son ennemis le Soleil nous en empêchait. Les températures aussi ne pouvaient nous accorder une cohabitation. Tu partis en Sibérie. Je partis sur l'île de Milo. La seule chose qui nous unissait été nos cosmos, liés, imprégnés de l'autre. Je sentais ta présence rafraichissante en moi sans pouvoir t'atteindre réellement.

Fort. Puissant. Inébranlable. Surhumain. Inhumain. Inatteignable. Nous dévions l'être, en tout cas en apparence. Je deviens tous cela et plus, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. A mes treize ans je revêtis avec enthousiasme et joie mon armure. J'appris de la bouche même du pope que s'allait être bientôt ton tour. Encore quelques entrainements et tu serais fin prêts. On pourrait enfin se retrouver.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Mon Milo

On était en Novembre, le 8 Novembre plus exactement. Au dehors, un Soleil étonnamment lourd baigné toute la Grèce de lumière et de chaleur. A l'intérieur, le harem entier, du simple servant à la courtisane la plus prisée, bourdonnait d'agitation, de connivence, de plaisir et de joie. L'une des courtisanes allaient mettre au monde un jeune garçon qui, si les étoiles n'avaient pas joué un tour au Pope, serait le futur chevalier d'or du Scorpion ! Ta destinée était comme la mienne, recouvert d'or pour se baigné dans le liquide pourpre à la lueur blafarde de la Lune.

Oui, toi mon scorpion. En ce lieu inattendu et stuporeux tu allais naitre. Ta mère avait été allongée sur des centaines de coussins moelleux, de tailles et de couleurs différentes, tous étaient impatiens et prêts pour toi. Tout le monde soupçonné un des gardes d'être le père, se furent ses cheveux bleus-violets qui le trahirent plus tard. Tu avais même ses yeux ! Bleu ciel, bleu pur et limpide qui envoute mon cœur un peu plus à chaque fois que je les vois.

Ta mère, elle, t'offrit une chose que tu emporteras jusque dans l'au-delà sans le savoir. Son caractère, tout comme elle, tu es joyeux, enjoué, enthousiaste, imperturbable, franc, fougueux, passionné, sadique, et ce en de rares occasions, et bien d'autre chose. Vivant chaque instant passionnément sans en chercher les raisons comme moi, tu me libères, tu me réveille.

Lorsque tu es né, ta mère te pris dans ses bras. Elle réfléchit puis pensant à l'île où elle était née enfant te nomma Milo, une autre chose qu'elle t'offrit sans que tu ne le saches. Elle fut prise de convulsion, son cœur n'en supporterait pas plus. C'était ça fin, pour elle tu étais l'accomplissement de son existence.

Ton père prit soin de toi, même s'il n'avait pas voulu d'enfant, il t'accepta. Au bout d'un an, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, tu n'avais pas besoin d'un père mais du sanctuaire. Et aussi, mais nul ne le savait de moi. On t'attribua un maitre qui connaissait tout ce qu'il faillait pour te faire devenir le prochain chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Ton père lui tomba malade, tu le protéger de ton cosmos, il tenait grâce à toi mais maintenant son existence et son rôle dans ta destinée avait pris fin.

Ce jour-là mon maître m'amena à la grande salle où trônait le Pope. Là on se rencontra pour la première fois. Tu étais assis par terre non loin de ton maitre, une simple couche sur les fesses mais tu dégageais une aura si ensorcelante et ton odeur sucrée m'attirait plus que tout. Rampant en ta direction, je reconnu cet aura lumineuse et doré qui avait tenté de répondre à mon appel, je ne savais ce que c'était, j'étais né à peine depuis quelques secondes et pourtant je m'en souvenais, tu m'avais marqué à vie. Pour confirmer et consolider mon idée je te rappelais à moi. Tu me répondis tout de suite, mais il nous en fallait plus !

Nos mains se touchèrent, seul le Pope comprit pourquoi et comment nos cosmos se lièrent. Nos cœurs battant au même rythme, notre respiration se reflétant. Nous étions nés, nous étions liés. Personne n'arrivera jamais à couper, ébranler, détruire, anéantir, affaiblir ce lien. Peu nous importer la distance, la saison, les dieux, nos maîtres, notre destiné, nous étions liés. Il n'y avait plus de toi, il n'y avait plus de moi, il n'y avait plus qu'un nous.

Jusqu'à l'âge de cinq nous étions ensemble, depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à cet inoubliable et détestable jour. Ce jour où mon entrainement réclama mon départ. Je devais devenir le chevalier d'or du Verseau, le magicien de glace et non celui du feu. La Grèce était l'absolu opposé, en ma connaissance de temps-là, de la Sibérie.

La seule chose qui nous unissait été nos cosmos, liés, imprégnés de l'autre. Je sentais ta présence rafraichissante en moi sans pouvoir t'atteindre réellement. J'appris plus tard grâce à ce lien que tu étais parti sur l'île de Milo. Au début j'eu beaucoup de mal à le savoir avec exactitude mais un jour je le su.

Fort. Puissant. Inébranlable. Surhumain. Inhumain. Inatteignable. Glaciale. Insensible. Nous dévions l'être, j'aurais aimé en apparence mais je devenais de plus en plus comme la glace, j'avais peur de te perdre mon Milo. A mes treize ans je revêtis avec noblesse et distance mon armure. Mon entrainement était fini, tout comme toi je du tuer mon maître pour cela. J'en souffrais maos ne le laisserais jamais paraitre sur mon visage. Mon départ de Sibérie pour la Grèce était aujourd'hui.

J'atteins la Grèce au bout de plusieurs heures de trajet en avion. Lorsque l'on atterrit je fus assailli. Par la chaleur, celle de Grèce qui pour moi, à mes yeux d'enfants et d'adolescents était la tienne. On pourrait enfin se retrouver.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Adolescence (1ere Partie)

Le Pope avait changé depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu. Quand je suis arrivée il y a quelque mois quelque chose m'interpella, mais tant que le sanctuaire restait le même que depuis toujours et que tu serais là à mes côtés je m'en moquais allégrement. De toute façon ce n'était pas mon destin que de me mêler de ces histoires dont le sens et l'origine m'échappe.

Tous les ors sauf celui du bélier, des gémeaux, du lion, de la balance et du sagittaire n'étaient pas là. Avant tu manquais à l'appel aussi mais aujourd'hui tu revenais au sanctuaire, tu me revenais. Nous avions tous deux treize ans, et, même si j'étais l'aîné j'avais la sensation d'être plus un enfant devant un adulte dès que je te vis.

Tes cheveux semblant si doux, si soyeux, dont se dégageait une sensation de cristal m'obnubilèrent par leur balancement sur tes hanches, pourtant tu marchais dignement, aussi droit que la justice. Egale à toi-même tu t'inclinas gracieusement devant le Pope, je sus pourtant que tu remarquas rapidement la différence entre le pope de notre enfance et celui de notre adolescence.

Après quelques échanges tu avais fait ton choix, ce faux pope te convenait tant que tout allait dans le sens de la déesse. Il te souhaita la bienvenue, une fois la réunion de bienvenue tous firent de même. Aphrodite des Poissons était plus qu'heureux de te revoir après tant d'année, il avait de nouveau un voisin avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement.

Je m'approchais de toi, timide comme un chat. Il ne me fallut que d'un regard de ta par pour que je te saute dessus. Je savais parfaitement que tu étais pudique mais je ne sentis n'y de coup sur mes omoplates pour que je m'écarte ni la froid, toi aussi tu étais heureux de m'avoir pendu à ton coup comme lorsque nous avions cinq.

Le pope nous chassa, mécontent de ses effusions de tendresses. On fila rapidement loin du temple du pope et de son aura menaçante, une fois dehors tout le monde sourit. On était tous habitué à cela mais pas toi, je sentis une tension au niveau de tes épaules. J'y apposais donc un baiser réconfortant, tu fus envahis d'un drôle de frisson. Mais tant que c'était moi cela te convenais, mais pour faire bonne figure tu me rappelas d'une gentille tape sur la nuque quelques limites que le plaisir de ta présence me faisait oblitérer.

Aphrodite nous salua de la main prenant celles de Death Mask et de Shura, tous deux ne purent que le suivre sans pouvoir protester et à quoi bon ? Le poisson savait y faire, depuis toujours il les avait maté, gentiment, tendrement, avec acharnement. Shaka et Aldébaran eux partirent à l'aéroport, le chevalier du Bélier allait bientôt revenir ainsi que celui du Lion parti en mission d'un mois.

Il ne restait que nous deux, je pris gentiment ta main avec un regard en coin. Depuis toujours notre relation était un fait, depuis le début nous sommes destinés à une guerre divine qui nous arrachera notre vie, cependant nous sommes aussi destinés à l'autre. Je ne comprenais pas réellement, la première fois tu étais mon ami, celui qui ne disparaitrait qu'avec moi, celui qui serait la et pour lequel je serais présent.

Aujourd'hui je commençais à caresser une chose propre à l'adolescence sans le comprendre comme Aphrodite ou un autre, je connaissais mon premier amour qui fut l'unique. Je commençais à tomber amoureux de toi mon Camus. Tu nous guidas jusqu'à ton temple et l'appartement qui était le tien désormais. Sur ta commode à l'entrée tu avais mis la petite statuette formant ton signe dessus.

- Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui l'avais fait pour mon départ. _Ta voix si souple, qui traversait et dansait dans les airs pour m'atteindre._

- Oui ! Mais ça n'y ressembles pas vraiment, _gêné je me grattais la nuque, tu rougis subtilement, peut-être que toi aussi tu ressentais le même émoi que moi._

- Peu m'importe c'est toi qui l'a faite, _tu tournas ta tête à l'opposé de moi, je compris immédiatement la raison à cela, te forçant à me regarder dans les yeux, tu rougis encore plus._ Avec toi, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, un chevalier des glaces ne doit pas rougir et-

- Tu es beau ! Tu rougis encore plus si cela est possible. Et tu sais un Camus, surtout le mien, se doit de rougir pour son arachnide préféré !

- Arrête, c'est gênant ! _Tu détournas de nouveau ta tête, ta rougeur s'étendait sur ton et tes oreilles._

- D'accord ! Dis tu veux bien me lire des histoires comme avant ? _Ta rougeur diminua jusqu'à disparaitre, tu me conduits dans le salon où je conquérais de nouveau le fauteuil qu'enfants nous envahissions pour que tu me lises l'un des livres remplis d'histoire en tout genre. J'aimais et j'aime ta voix, si posé, si belle, si douce, si pur et sans imperfection._

- Milo ! Ton armure !

- Oui m'sieurs ! _Je l'enlevais, elle réintégra son canasson tout comme la tienne qui l'imita, côte à côte elles semblaient se nourrir mutuellement, tout comme moi de ton calme et toi de ma fougue._

- Irrécupérable ! _Levant les yeux au plafond, tu te dirigeas à ton tour vers le fauteuil, je me relevais une fois que tu pris un livre, tu t'assis et je me mis sans aucune gêne dans ton giron. Tu grognas mais…_

- Camus, tu m'as manqué…

- Hum… toi aussi, stupide arachnide !

L'heure avançait, mais je ne mettais pas encore suffisamment nourris de toi. Il m'en fallait plus. Tu me lis deux livres, mais je voulais encore entendre ta voix, à toi qui parlais si peu ce que je me souvenais. Finalement je m'endormis. Tu m'emmenas dans le lit que nous partagions souvent enfants, parfois c'était celui du temple du scorpion, on était dans la chambre pour les apprentis.

Je me réveillais vaguement, te retenant par le bras. Tu ne dis rien. Je me relevais te suivant à petit pas, te tenant toujours par la manche de ton pyjama, j'avais suffisamment dormi pour que tu me changes moi aussi. Le tiens t'allait à merveille, mais pour moi il était trop fluet, et petit, tu souris en me voyant me frotter les yeux avec mon autre bras, je baillais doucement.

Tu ris légèrement, silencieusement. Je devais faire encore plus enfant qu'avant. Tu me pris dans tes bras une fois dans le lit de la chambre principal, celle du maitre des lieux. Celle qui appartenait à mon Camus, à toi mais aussi à moi. Tu le comprenais et l'acceptais.

Le lendemain tu fis de même avec mon propre temple, après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner chez toi. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'entrainement puisque tu étais revenu je m'étais désigner pour t'aider à te réadapter. Le soir tu entras dans mon temple pour y rester jusqu'au lendemain. Mais toi tu avais déjà préparé tes affaires, le temps que tu prennes ta douche je préparais le repas.

Face à mon don culinaire tu m'interdis l'accès de ma propre cuisine. Je n'en étais pas offensé mais au contraire heureux, maintenant tu étais autant là pour moi que je l'étais pour toi. Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, je compris de plus en plus les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. DM m'y avait aidé, tout comme Aphrodite pour toi de ton côté.

Je me décidais à te le dire, nous avions si peu de temps ! Je sentais une séparation futur, je sentais la guerre approchait cruellement. Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, destinés à être des armes, des armures, des boucliers et de la chair à canon pour la déesse. J'organisais une sortie à la belle étoile.

Le pope n'était pas content, nous devions rester dans nos temples respectifs, nous devions protéger Athéna, nous devions le protéger. Je m'en moquais totalement, tout ce qui m'importais c'était toi mon Camus. Le pope n'insista pas. Il donna l'autorisation de partir au lac dans les environs d'Athènes.

Tu n'en savais rien, tu crus que c'était une mission. C'était ta surprise, tu ne le savais pas mais nous étions le 17 Mars, le jour de notre rencontre. Je voulais de nouveau me lier à toi mais cette fois-ci par amour, bien sûr nous n'avions pas l'âge pour certaines choses mais un « je t'aime » était tout à fait dans nos cordes !

Là aux bords de ce lac où ciel, lune et étoiles se reflétaient je te pris les mains, le nez froncé de concentration, regardant autour de moi, oui tout était parfait, me visage redevint lisse. Je me mis à genoux, te tenant toujours les mains tu te pencha, tes cheveux formant un rideau ton visage parfaitement découvert à quelques centimètres du miens.

- Milo ?

- Camus, je veux te dire quelque chose !

- Je le vois bien ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je t'aime !

- Hein ? Milo ?

- 13 ans ! Depuis treize je t'ai trouvé ! Tu m'as toi aussi trouvé ! Nous nous sommes trouvés ! Tu es plus qu'un ami, tu es plus qu'un meilleur ami ! Tu es ! Tu es ! _Je bloquais, déesse ! Que c'était gênant, embarrassant, mais plaisant, tu me regardas et souris, j'eus peur, peut-être n'était-ca pas ton cas ? Tes mots me remplirent alors d'une chose surpassant ce qu'un humain, ce qu'un homme tout puissant soit-il puisse supporter._

- Tu es mon amoureux, à moi aussi Milo, je t'aime. _Tu m'aimais. T'agenouillant devant moi, tu penchas ta tête et m'embrassas, maladroitement mais délicieusement._

- Tu es mon amoureux, mon Camus. _Je t'embrassais à mon tour, encore et encore, on le fit jusqu'à dormir encore plus étroitement qu'avant dans les bras de l'autre, après des milliers, que dis-je ? Des milliards de baiser, dont on se couvrit mutuellement sur le visage, sur le coup, sur les mains et surtout sur la bouche !_


	5. Chapitre 4 - Adolescence (2nde Partie)

Attention! Dans chapitre il y a du citron (lemon *-*)! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis dessus ^^

Un an plus tard, le pope te donnas deux apprentis, l'un était déjà là l'autre viendrait un peu plus tard. Tu devais repartir en Sibérie, pour le futur chevalier de Cristal et pour le prochain chevalier du Cygne. Les dieux nous séparer de nouveau tu eus un étrange sourire en coin. Tu partis loin de moi. Mu le chevalier du Bélier me regarda. Souriant il m'amena chez lui, là il m'aida à m'améliorer pour me téléporter, pour que je te rejoigne.

Le 8 Février je te fis une drôle et complaisante de surprise, à toi et aussi aux deux petits, Isaac et Hyoga. Je me retrouvais de mon salon au tiens. Comme quoi Mu me fut d'une grande aide ! Moi qui le prenais pour un simple agneau, je lui offrirais un petit quelque chose à mon retour, ainsi qu'aux autres qui couvraient mon absence.

Tu me regardas droit dans les yeux, franchement ! J'en avais mis tu temps ! Quoi ? Je compris alors, tu avais déjà prévu cela, tu es intelligent mon Camus mais parfois m'en toucher un mot est très appréciable ! Tu renvoyas les bambins, enfin nous étions seuls. Nous avions quinze ans, l'âge de la majorité sexuel dans ton pays ! Ma surprise allait donc prendre effet.

Tu rajoutas des bûches dans l'âtre. Tu me regardas intensément, tu le savais aussi, tu en avais le désir. Nous pouvions, nous avions tout en main. Mais je fus rassurer de savoir que tu le voulais tout autant que moi.

Je t'embrassais tendrement, t'allongeant sur le divan pouvant accueillir plusieurs adultes. Te prenant la main, je l'embrassais doucereusement. Ecartant tes mois je is les miens dans ces petits espaces refermant nos mains l'une sur l'autre. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, te murmurant que je t'aimais. Tu me fis lâché prise pour débouter ma chemise tout en m'embrassant, pour toi je m'étais habiller d'une chemise et d'un pantalon habillé. Je t'enlevais ta tunique, en dessous il ne restait plus que pour te vêtir un simple boxer.

Une décharge de plaisir me remonta tout du long de mon dos, surtout lorsque tu me le caressas. Je t'embrassais la bouche, les paupières, les joues, le nez. Je te mordillais les oreilles l'une après l'autre, tout en caressant ton torse de mes mains avides de contact, avides de toi.

Je descendais ma tête et mon torse, tes mains remontèrent sur mon crâne. Je lapais, mordais, suçotais, agaçais tes mamelons, la tête tournait vers toi, vers ton visage écarlate, de tes lèvres entrouvertes s'échappaient des gémissements, des complaintes et un souffle visible. Ta peau s'y fraiche et blanc de lait se réchauffait à mon contact, rougissait de mes attouchements.

Tu poussas un petit cri lorsque je mordillais ta partie la plus intime à travers un tissu déformait par ton plaisir. Je me relevais le temps d'enlever mes chaussures, chaussettes et pantalons. Je retournais à l'attaque de ton corps tu me relevas. Enlevant mon caleçon. Tu fis une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu de ta part.

Tu me léchas de ta divine langue. Tu me caressas de ta fraiche main. Me regardant à ton tour, le plaisir et la luxure me battant les reins, tu m'avalas à moitié, me relâchant. Tu rougis, tu râlas, j'étais trop gros. A mon tour je rougis, on ria tous les deux.

Tu me fis encore part de tes délicates caresses buccales. Proche de ma limite, je te rallongeais sur le divan. J'enlevais doucement, centimètre par centimètre, ton boxer. Il me révéla tout l'étendu de ton amour, de ton désir et de ton plaisir pour moi, pour nous.

Je t'offris des caresses tout aussi voluptueuse et gourmande. Tu gémissais, te cambrais, les mains sur ta bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruits. Mais je m'en moquais relevant tes jambes, je les pliais gentiment sans brusquerie. Tu les maintiens de toi-même, tu t'étais aussi instruis à ce sujet comme moi.

Tu sentais le savon jusqu'à ce petit lieu sacré. Je compris mieux pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, c'était ma surprise. Tu étais maniaque et cela était à mes yeux l'une de tes qualités supplémentaires. Plongeant ma langue allégrement à la recherche d'un nouveau plaisir je te fis une feuille de rose puis un colibri en enfonçant ma langue le plus profondément possible. Tu étais à bout, les mains crispées sur la couverture que tu avais mise sur le divan, la tête rejetait en arrière, tu te cambrais encore plus.

Je rajoutais à ma langue un, puis deux, puis trois doigts après les avoir enduit de lubrifiant, que j'avais emmené. Tu atteignais ta limite. Me relevant je mis un préservatif, mais tu me l'ôtas, nous étions les premiers l'un pour l'autre et tu n'étais pas une fille. Je souris, tu avais raison, tu étais un homme, mon homme. Je couvris mon sexe de lubrifiant à son tour.

Reprenant places entre tes délicates et fuselés jambes je te pénétrais petit à petit, ressortant et réentrant. Tu avais mal, comme n'importe qui lors de sa première foi. Je pus m'enfoncé à la moitié, un grognement à mi-chemin entre plaisir et douleur sorti de ton agréable gorge.

Au bout de quelques instants je t'envahis entièrement, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. A part entière, sans personne d'autre autour de nous, les enfants dormaient profondément du sommeil du disciple ayant bien accompli son entrainement. Et nous deux entrainaient dans le tourbillon d'un plaisir sans fin, évoluant toujours plus fort toujours plus brutales.

Nos cosmos interagirent, se liant encore plus que par la passé. Il ne nous fallut qu'un long, fougueux, savoureux baiser pour atteindre le si populaire septième ciel. Une déflagration de nos cosmos fusionnés assoupis encore plus les enfants. A bout de souffle je sortis de toi tout en m'effondrant sur ton torse couvert d'une fille pellicule de sueur.

Tu me regardas, me murmurant en français « je t'aime » je t'y répondis en un mélange de grec et de français que je t'aimais tout autant et que j'étais de nouveau prêt à recommencer mais dans l'autre sens cette fois-ci. Nous échangeâmes nos positions, tu me fis tiens après maintes heures de préliminaires l'aube arriva et je dus partir.

Tu sais, mon Camus, quand je suis rentré tout le monde se moqua de ma démarche de canard ! Je pensais à toi, mais je fus rassuré en te voyant marché lentement, tu m'aidas à soulager ma douleur avec une décoction d'Aphrodite. Je dus d'ailleurs lui en demander, rouge de honte, nous avions épuisé toute notre réserve en seulement une semaine, je partais le voir tous les soirs, puis plus tard pour éviter le courroux du Pope je ne viens qu'une fois par semaine, il m'y autorisa d'ailleurs. Mon Camus, nous étions amis, amoureux et maintenant amants.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la guerre du Sanctuaire, nous avions vingt ans. Pendant cinq ans nous avons été meilleurs amis du jardin d'enfance. Durant huit ans amis à distance lorsque nous nous entrainions. Puis pendant un an nous devenions amoureux. Finalement nous sommes devenus amants pour les cinq prochaines années désormais nous allions être des alliés dans une guerre qui n'auraient dû avoir lieux. Dans une guerre où tout allait nous être arrachés trop tôt.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Sanctuaire (1ere Partie)

La guerre n'arrive jamais sans quelques prérequis, pour nous ils étaient à la fois inéluctables, grotesques et…étranges. Le Pope nous avait tous appelés, de tous les pays où certains de nos frères étaient partis à tous ceux qui étaient en mission tout en passant évidement par ceux qui était dans leurs temples zodiacaux.

Toi tu étais en Sibérie, mais cela ne m'empêcha aucunement de te voir. Tous les soirs je passais la nuit avec toi, la Lune nous protégeant du joug du Grand Pope. Depuis cinq nous étions enfin amants, amoureux et meilleurs amis.

Depuis cinq ans notre bonheur n'avait de cesse d'augmenter et comme toute chose en ce monde tout fini par être dégrader. Pour nous, le déclencheur, le juge et le bourreau serait cette guerre, ce fratricide. Le Pope est encore plus rongé par sa folie. Certains ne le comprennent pas, pensant avoir à faire au vieux Shion, d'autres en ont peurs, sachant que ce n'est qu'un imposteur mais nécessaire.

Demain un argent serait envoyé pour les accueillir, 'Athéna' et ses quatre bronzes, il planterait une flèche d'or dans le cœur de la jeune femme tout en envoyant des flèches illusoires aux bronzes pour les divertir. Pour la soigner il faudra que les bronzes atteignent le Pope pour soigner la jeune héritière. Mais ils le l'atteindront pas les ors les tueraient bien avant !

Si seulement cela pourrait être vraie, nous savons que la vraie Athéna les soutiens, nous savons qu'ainsi nous sommes plus faibles, nous savons que la justice triomphe toujours dans ce cas de figure. Alors ce n'est pas eux qui vont mourir, ceux qui vont n'être que cadavres se seront nous ! Nous, or, légendaire chevaliers d'or aux pouvoirs incommensurables sauf si notre déesse nous abandonne.

Et ce sera le cas ! J'ai peur, très peur, car je sais que l'un de nous ne survivra pas, avec un peu de chance nous mourrons à peu de temps d'écart. Mais obéir à un monstre vous oblige à plonger aussi cruellement que ses sévices.

Alors ce soir, aimons-nous une dernière fois ! Je te dirige avec empressement dans ton temple, tellement fraie, secret, mystérieux et élégant comme toi mon Camus. Je l'avoue face à ton regard interrogateur et perçant, il est plus proche que le mien. Te couchant délicatement sur ton lit, dont j'avais déjà changé les draps poussiéreux de ton absence.

Ma bouche entre en collision avec la tienne, tellement rafraichissante et sensuel. M'amusant à les mordiller, les tirer et les relâcher, les lapant je prends possession de ta langue avec volupté. Je t'aime, mon Camus. Alors dansons la dernière valse avant le coucher du rideau. L'acte de notre existence commune allait prendre fin après vingt ans d'existence.

Tu rougis brusquement, me repoussant tu te relèves. Tu enroules autour de mon coup tes bras. Tu rapproches maladroitement ta bouche de mon oreille, te voilà rouge de gêne fronçant les sourcils les yeux résolument clos. Tu sers ta mâchoire et me murmure « Prends moi mon Milo, prends-moi pour que je te ressente jusqu'à la fin ».

Je t'enlace encore plus fort, encore plus étroitement. Je t'embrasse comme si tu étais une friandise dont je fus longtemps et injustement privé. Te caressant habilement de ta nuque au bas de ton dos jusqu'à atteindre tes fesses. D'une flexion de cosmos tu nous dévêtis rapidement.

- Je t'aime Camus…

- Je t'ai-t'aime aussi Milo.

Tu me bloques dos contre le matelas. Tu te retrouves majestueusement à califourchon sur moi, glissant sur ma peau fluidement je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir ta tête entre mes cuisses écartés, quelques caresses et baisers suffisent à mon sexe pour te démontrer mon amour.

Tu te relèves et me surmontes de nouveau de toute ton élégance mais aussi de ton désir. Je parviens à acquérir un doux baisé de ta part. Sans me prévenir, prenant mon sexe tu t'empales dessus presque bestialement. Toi aussi, et plus que quoiqu'oncques, tu sais ce que nous allons perdre. Plus que la vie nous allons nous perdre l'un l'autre.

Durant toute cette nuit nous nous sommes aimés plus que jamais. Dis Camus, reverrons-nous de la neige comme la dernière fois ? Dis Camus, serons-nous ensemble dans l'au-delà ? Dis Camus, si je range mon bazar resterons-nous ensemble encore un peu ? Dis Camus, si tu meurs attend-moi un peu je te rejoindrais rapidement…

Aujourd'hui nous sommes chacun dans notre temple, ne sont vides que ceux des gémeaux, de la balance et du sagittaire. Quand ce fratricide sera fini que restera-t-il ? J'aurais tant aimé me battre à tes côtés face à Hadès et en mourir au lieu de cela… qu'allons-nous avoir ?

Aphrodite, Shura et DM se sont lâchés avec beaucoup de tension et de douleur, pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi punis ? Mü et Aldébaran n'osent regarder derrière eux, nous ne leurs en voulons pas c'est leur rôle, c'est leur destiné. Tout comme la nôtre est de mourir.

Petit mot inutile de l'auteur :

Je vous le poste avec beaucoup de fatigue sans relecture et correction alors celles ou ceux qui s'en plaignent y'à une fenêtre grandement ouverte au deuxième =.= Peut-être que vous ressentez plus de brutalité et de la vitesse, logique je fais un passage qui me met les nerfs à vif ! De plus je repense à deux-trois trucs… Quand vous donnez votre avis enroulé-le dans du papier bulle puisque de mon côté ça me met en rogne et parfois, quand je fais un truc sans queue (Hum, hum) ni tête (nié ?) faut pas chercher plus loin surtout avec des détails que tout le monde capte (-Ils sont marchands d'esclaves -Qui est l'esclave de qui ? -T.T) de plus c'est bien de mettre un commentaire AVANT de mettre en favoris, ok tu lis et tu passes vite te nourrir d'un autre récit (-Ça se mange –Vi, vi !) mais si tu as le temps de mettre en favoris un commentaire ou un PM ultérieur ce n'est pas rien ! M'enfin la fille qui l'a fait m'a fait super plaisir avec son commentaire en PM donc j'oublie XD Ensuite faudra que je regarde les combats niveau saga Hadès, =.= j'en ai la force ? Nan ! Vive les migraines T.T' ok je sors XD M'enfin merci d'avoir lu… ^^ La suite soit ce soir soit demain soit dans une semaine ou plus !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Sanctuaire (2nde Partie)

Les chevaliers de bronzes et leur 'Athéna' étaient arrivés au sanctuaire, déjà le chevalier d'argent avait planté la flèche d'or dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Nous étions tous sur les nerfs, éloignés les uns des autres et pourtant si proche. Nous ressentions déjà le regret et l'amertume du Bélier. Son rôle, sa destinée nous sépareraient tous.

Durant une heure, minute pour minute, il aida les chevaliers de bronzes. Réparant les armures malmenées par leurs combats d'autant. Je ressens immédiatement ton désespoir, après avoir perdu Isaac te voilà confronter à ton autre élève, Hyoga chevalier de bronze du Cygne. J'aurais tant aimé être à tes côtés et te soutenir quitte à risquer de me retrouver dans le même état qu'Aioila.

J'étais cependant épris d'un frisson d'adrénaline et de concupiscence. J'aime le combat, là où je peux laisser libre court à ma passion, ma puissance et ma folie. Toi mon Camus tu n'en es pas réellement heureux mais tu m'acceptais aussi avec cette aspect. Après tout je suis l'un des assassins du Pope. Mon aiguille écarlate est affamée, désolé mon Camus dans cette valse où je vais te perdre je m'amuse sanguinairement.

Les quatre chevaliers de bronzes sont désormais dans la maison d'Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau, il s'en veut lui aussi. Il ne les battra pas à mort, il les aidera juste à grandir. En puissance et en expérience, jusqu'à ce que les jeux soient faits. Jusqu'à ce que les gentils gagnent et les méchants perdent… Mon Milo, je me demande qui de nous deux survivra.

J'ai moi-même un devoir vis-à-vis de mon élève. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et soit souillé par ce fratricide. Mais d'un autre côté je veux survivre et être avec toi. Je ne peux sauver que l'un de vous deux, mon âme-sœur ou mon fils de cœur. Désolé mon Milo, je risque de disparaitre pour qu'un chevalier digne et juste naisse et me remplace aux côtés de notre Déesse.

Les quatre bronzes se sont séparés en deux groupes, Hyoga et avec un certain Shun, le chevalier de bronze d'Andromède. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui n'est qu'une illusion, envoie ton élève au temple de la balance. C'est le temple juste avant moi, cependant je ne peux pas bouger.

Tu me l'interdits de ton cosmos. Tu as fait ton choix, entre survivre ou perdre ton élève. Tu as fait ton choix, entre me perdre ou le perdre. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère juste que tu resteras encore un peu à mes côtés. Tu l'enfermes dans un de tes si célèbres cercueils de glaces.

Tu sais pertinemment que la vraie Athéna interviendra. Tu ne sais pas trop comment mais tu le sais, au lieu de passer par le passage souterrain en-dessous de mon temple, tu viens me rejoindre. Nous ne pouvons que nous enlacés et nous embrassés, tu t'esquives quand j'essaie de te retenir plus que nécessaire. C'est notre 'adieux'.

- Je ne penserais qu'à toi jusqu'à la fin… Milo du Scorpion ! Fais que je sois fier de toi jusqu'à la fin ! Jusqu'à la mort de notre existence !

- Camus…

- Antío mou Milo. ¹

- Au revoir, à toi aussi, mon Camus.

Dans la maison du cancer, il ne reste plus que l'armure du chevalier d'or du Cancer, de Death Mask. De leurs temples Aphrodite et Shura souffrent. Nous ressentons tous leurs détresses et leurs colères. Nous savons tous qu'ils le rejoindront. Au-delà de notre devoir, au-delà de la justice, il y a notre amour. Eux ont perdus une part d'eux-mêmes. Et nous mon Camus, qu'allons-nous perdre ?

Seiya le chevalier de Bronze de Pégase affronte Aioila, le chevalier d'or du Lion. De lui il n'émane qu'une angoisse silencieuse. Il ne peut plus contrôler son propre corps, il ne peut que tuer pour se libérer. Cependant un simple chevalier s'interpose et se fait tuer à la place du bronze. Aioila revient à lui-même, son désarroi nous balayant. Nous avons déjà perdu un frère, et bientôt nous en perdrons d'autres. Il le sait et s'en veut. Si seulement son frère avait été plus fort, si seulement Saga n'avait pas été fou alors il n'y aurait pas ce fratricide !

Les bronzes se retrouvent tous face à Shaka. Bientôt nous perdrons de nouveau l'un des notre. Les quatre bronzes sont rapidement balayés par la puissance du chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Cependant, Ikki du Phœnix arrive. Après un long combat d'une heure tous deux disparaissent. Il ne reste de ce combat que l'armure d'or.

Tu ne le ressens peut-être pas, t'important peu de ce combat, mais les deux chevaliers sont encore en vies. Athéna les sauvant sans que je ne veuille le comprendre, tout ceci ne sert plus à rien. Savoir ou ne pas savoir. Pour moi tout commence à se résumer à notre séparation. Dis-moi mon Milo, puis-je encore un peu espérer que tout se finira peut-être bien pour nous deux ? Suis-je donc à ce point pathétique et inutile sans toi ? Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Dans le temple de la balance, le chevalier de bronze du Dragon Shiryu vit avec ses compères l'état critique de Hyoga. Dôko, chevalier d'or de la Balance, leur envoya alors son armure. Shiryu prit donc l'une des armes de la justice soutenu par Athéna. Il réussit à briser mon cercueil de glace. Le jeu était fait, le résultat donné. Hyoga réchauffait par le cosmos de Shun viendrait me combattre. Et à ce moment-là il n'existera plus de 'nous' mais seulement et uniquement un 'toi' définitif.

Traversant la maison de la Balance, Seiya et Shiryu qui laissèrent Hyoga au bon soin de Shun arrivèrent à mon temple. Je les hais instantanément, s'ils n'avaient pas existés eux et leur 'Athéna', alors nous n'en serions pas là. Je pourrais encore te rejoindre en Sibérie, je pourrais encore t'enlacer tous les soirs jusqu'à la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Je pourrais encore t'aimer plus longtemps et nous disparaitrions ensemble, côte à côte. Il existerait alors jusqu'à la fin un 'nous', il n'y aurait pas de 'toi' ou de 'moi' jusqu'à notre mort commune.

Hyoga arriva, dans ses bras Shun. Le prenant sur son dos Seiya et Shiryu partirent. J'engageais rapidement le combat. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'enlève à moi ! Le pourfendant de mon aiguille écarlate, je fis abattre mon ultime coup l'Antarès, le quinzième et le plus fatale.

Et je compris, impressionné malgré moi. Je compris pourquoi tu voulais te sacrifier pour lui, je sentais ton cosmos entouré le mien. Il avait atteint le 7ème sens, bien qu'agonisant et pousser par une détermination proche de la tienne. Je le vis ramper sur le sol de mon temple pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Je ressentis aussi la puissante d'Athéna qui le guidait sur le chemin de la justice bien qu'aussi celui de la mort. Il rampait en sachant cela.

Tout comme toi tu le guidais vers toi, pour le faire devenir encore plus puissant, quitte à en mourir. Je stoppais donc son hémorragie, mon cœur lui se mit à saigner abondamment : je venais de signer ton arrêt de mort. Je le laissais partir. Un nouveau chevalier de bronze venait de naitre. Mon cœur était mourant.

Je souris, tu m'avais donné ton accord. Télépathiquement tu me dis un dernier mot, avant que je ne me batte, avant que je ne disparaisse. 'Je t'aimerais même quand nous ne serons plus' Je souris de nouveau amèrement. Les chevaliers arrivèrent alors au temple du Sagittaire. L'armure au bout d'une heure leur montra alors le message laissait par Aïoros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

Ils atteignirent tous rapidement le temple de Shura, chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Il les sépara rapidement ne gardant que Shiryu qui avait tué Death Mask. Son cœur souffrait, il ne voulait plus vivre. Je ressentis ton désespoir. Oui, mon Milo, oui, mon Amour, nous allions tous mourir. Il n'y aurait plus de survivant si ce ne sont les bronzes. Mais tu sais, il faut que tu gardes la tête haute. Nous avions chacun une raison d'aller dans l'au-delà. J'avais mon élève, eux un amant disparut. Je suis heureux, tu me survivras.

Shura et Shiryu avaient quitté la Terre pour le ciel. Cependant Shiryu survivrait. Moi je me confrontais de nouveau à mon élève. Aphrodite accueillit douloureusement Seiya et Shun, il allait perdre son dernier amant. Autant ne pas y survivre, désolé mon Milo. J'explique calmement à Hyoga ce qu'est le zéro absolu, dès qu'il aura atteint un froid plus puissant que le mien alors je mourrais et lui sera plus fort pour l'avenir.

Nous affrontant l'un contre l'autre, nous utilisons tous deux l'Exécution de l'Aurore. Au début je le surpasse, mais petit à petit, nos froids sont égaux. Je sais que je vais te perdre. Fermant les yeux je revois mon existence à tes côtés.

Je sens ton cosmos en moi. Tu me communiques tous les souvenirs et tous les sentiments que tu as de moi, de nous. Tu me dis une dernière fois que tu m'aimes, n'ayant plus de force je ne peux que murmurer 'S'agapó̱' ² dans l'air de mon temple. Mon cœur s'arrête, mon élève m'a surpassé comme je le voulais, je vais partir dans l'autre monde. Loin, très loin de toi mon Amour, mon Milo.

Mon cœur ne bat que pour me faire vivre, il ne réside en lui qu'un vide absolu. Tu n'es plus alors pourquoi résisterais-je ? Mon Camus pourquoi es-tu mort ? Les survivants montent les temples. Je retiens mes larmes mais pas ma rage, je pense leur avoir fait peur…J'ai crié toute ma colère, mon désespoir et mon envi de mort. Ils l'ont tous eu en pleine figure ! Tu vois, je peux encore un peu…rire…quoi que j'aie un peu de mal ?

Aphrodite est à son tour mort. Tous les bronzes, les survivants des chevaliers d'or, Athéna nous faisons face à Saga. Je ne me souviens plus trop de cela. Tu sais que je me désintéresse des autres très rapidement, surtout quand la conclusion est connue.

Mon Camus, j'ai été un vrai ange comme tu l'aurais voulu. J'ai même soigné l'armure de Hyoga en la gavant de mon sang. Je pense qu'il reste un résidu de notre 'nous' en moi. Alors je pense qu'il doit encore un peu survivre, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je dois mourir face à Hadès ! Dis mon Camus, est-ce que toi aussi tu pleures dans l'au-delà, comme moi en ce moment ?

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Voici enfin la suite ! Oui je sais triste… j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en écrivant ! Ben quoi ! J'suis humaine parfois ! M'enfin, je me suis brièvement relu, je le referais dans la soirée, voilà pourquoi je ne le publierais que demain sur ! Ou dans la soirée… Je vais comme vous vous en doutez oblitérer le combat Asgard et Poséidon pour passer direct à Hadès. Le hic est qu'il faut que je regarde de nouveau la saison pour tout vous blablater T.T Donc comme d'habitude, si vous avez des conseils, critiques, remarques ou autres (du style : j'aime trop ton style d'écriture ou encore j'adore ta fanfic !) à dire et à faire je les reçois avec plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne soirée

'Vocabulaire' :

1= Αντίο μου Milo / Antío mou Milo qui signifie Au revoir mon Milo.

2= Σ 'αγαπώ / S'agapó̱ qui signifie Je t'aime.


	8. Chapitre 7- Hadès (1ere Partie)

**Honte à moi! Je vous ai trop délaissé lecteur fantôme! Je répare ma faute en vous publiant ce nouveau chapitre ^^ Petite info, il ne me manque que deux chapitres, si j'ai bien calculer mon coup, avant la fin de cette fiction-ci! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci Pour le chapitre 4 d'Astrologie me manque plus qu'à l'écrire =^^= Aussi au niveau de mon blog j'ai un OS sur Pandore/Athéna que je ne publierais que dans quelques temps ici, la flemme de corriger certains trucs =3 Bonne lecture!**

Mon Camus, depuis ta disparition, je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je ne cesse d'en vouloir mortellement à notre Déesse, mais après tout, elle n'y est pour rien, en tout cas entièrement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être avec toi comme DM, Aphrodite et Shura.

Mais je dois me contenter du ciel, je dois me contenter de ton temple et de ta présence passée. Je pleure tous les soirs, mais le jour, je suis le Milo que tu as connu. J'ai l'impression que tu me surveilles le jour et que tu fais le deuil de mon absence la nuit.

En ce moment, je pleure. Il fait sombre, ainsi de là où tu es, tu ne pourras pas me voir ! Mon Camus, je suis désolé. Le ciel est très obscur, cela m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal, alors comme toi, je me demande ce qui se passe. Depuis ta disparition, je fais plus cas à mon environnement.

Je ressens une présence au niveau du temple de Mü. Il découvre alors un homme, il est couvert d'une cape sombre. Ce dernier n'est pas un étranger au Bélier, je ressens son trouble comme le mien. L'étranger se dresse contre Mü. Son angoisse nous atteignant.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que deux autres hommes surviennent. Tu découvres alors comme nous tous, via leurs cosmos, qu'il s'agit de Death Mask et d'Aphrodite. Nos compagnons d'hier sont nos ennemis d'aujourd'hui. Les défunts revenants, pourquoi est-ce ainsi ?

Mü découvre alors une ignominie que nul n'aurait cru probable en ce monde : les voilà recouvert d'une armure noire comme cette nuit. Mü sait ce dont il s'agit, on lit dans son esprit 'Surplis'. Ce sont des surplis que vous portez, vous anciens chevaliers d'Or.

Le Bélier vous affronte alors. Grâce à son Crystal Wall, il vous bat facilement. Trop facilement, je suppose alors une chose tout aussi incongrue que cette situation : Mü est fort, mais aussi vous vous soumettez à son pouvoir.

Vous vous laissez vaincre, pourquoi vous revenez alors dans cette disgrâce ? Le premier gardien est toujours aussi trouble face à l'homme qui ne sait pas encore dévoiler.

Le Saint de Pégase arrive alors. Comme de coutume, il croit qu'il doit toujours sauver et protéger tout le monde. Même nous, or ! Mais nous n'en avons, ni l'envie, ni le besoin ! Nous sommes des Or, nous sommes nés pour cela !

Le canasson envoie Death Mask rapidement au tapis. Se laissant faire, pourquoi mon frère subis-tu pareil humiliation ? À mon plaisir, le plus mesquin Mü le stoppe dans son élan émasculant pour sa personne.

Athéna ne veut pas des Chevaliers de Bronzes au Sanctuaire. Mü lui explique calmement, mais avec empressement, ce n'était pas le moment de tailler une bavette. Pour une fois qu'Athéna fait une chose qui me plait !

Après tout si elle était venue elle-même pour se battre contre nous tous ou nous offrir une preuve de sa divinité, alors nous douze, nous quatorze, nous serions encore ensemble ! Je t'aurais encore à mes côtés, jusqu'à notre mort commune face à Hadès !

Mais je ne peux que me contenter de ses fantômes du passé. Mü utilise son attaque face à Seiya, son attaque Straight Extinction, l'envoyant dans l'arène. Mü lui sauve la vie en réalité en faisant croire qu'il venait de lui ôter la vie. Puis il se retourne de nouveau contre vous, Death Mask, Aphrodite, vous voilà de retour de là où vous venez.

Mon cœur rate de me lâcher. Face à Mü se dresse, alors après l'espoir de ne plus voir de fantôme de la guerre du sanctuaire, trois nouvelles silhouettes. Non ! Pourquoi mon Camus ? Sommes-nous maudits des Dieux ?

Après un long trajet jusqu'au Sanctuaire, nous revoilà. Souvenir récent ou passé, peu m'importe. Je suis de retour mon Milo. Avec Shura et Saga, je suis revenu au Sanctuaire pour... Peu importe, cela n'est que détail futile et nuisible. Nous sommes tous trois recouverts de Surplis ressemblant à nos anciennes armures. Désolé, mon Milo.

Celui qui est arrivé en premier paralyse Mü. Nous pouvons ainsi tous trois passer sa maison, et partir en direction de celle d'Aldébaran. Nous voyons tous alors, le cœur déchiré et la haine nous liant, les douze flammes de l'Horloge du Sanctuaire s'allumer.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas Athéna, cette fois, ce sont des traîtres obéissants à Hadès qui attaque le sanctuaire. Lui qui nous a connus enfant, lui qui nous a vus grandir. Ce lieu, symbole de notre existence, de notre amitié, de notre amour. Pourquoi Camus est-ce ainsi ? Je ne veux plus le savoir, je ferais mon devoir... Ainsi que le tien ! Ainsi, ta mémoire, notre mémoire et ma mémoire seront sauves !

Dôko a allumé les lumières, il rejoint alors Mü et l'étranger. Il connait ce dernier, puisque lui aussi vient d'être trahis comme nous autre. C'est Shion, l'ancien grand Pope, l'ancien maître de Mü et donc l'ancien chevalier d'Or du Bélier ! Est-ce donc une contagion que cette traitrise ?

Même ceux qui ont survécu se dressent les uns contre les autres. Mon Camus, je souhaite que tu meures avant de m'atteindre ! Je ne veux pas te blesser parce que je t'aime !

Nous avons encore, Mü partant à notre poursuite. Dôko va affronter Shion, mais ce dernier est dépassé par la jeunesse du Pope. Il n'a plus dans les deux-cents quarante-trois ans ! Il a le corps de ses dix-huit ans, comme lors de la précédente guerre !

Je ressens le cosmos du Saint de Bronze du Dragon, Shiryu a donc lui aussi abandonné sa 'femme'. Mon Camus, il se joint à son maître pour battre l'ancien Pope. Hyoga l'aurait-il fait ? Était-ce réellement rentable de mourir pour lui ? Cela est futile. Shion étant très puissant ce duo est inutile !

Soudain, l'armure d'Or de la Balance protège Dôko d'une attaque fatale de son ancien ami. Même ainsi l'issus du combat semble plus que prévisible, cependant contre toute attente le vieil homme se métamorphose. Athéna n'est plus avec vous, mon Camus.

Athéna lui avait fait dont du pouvoir Mésopotamiens, pouvant ralentir les battements du cœur. Le combat se troubla encore plus, Dôko devenant un jeune homme. Il n'avait vieilli que de deux-cents quarante-trois jours et non d'ans.

Les deux anciens amis se lancent alors dans un combat où soit ils mourront ensembles, soit qui durera mille jours ! Shiryu est dépassé par les évènements volant d'une centaine de mètres par la projection des attaques communes des deux hommes.

Durant ce temps, Aldébaran est mort. Trop concentré sur le combat des deux survivants de la précédente guerre, je ne comprends pas. Mü arrive dans le temple du nouveau mort. Il ne reste qu'une faible et minuscule lueur du Cosmos d'Aldébaran ayant survie à ce lieu, en digne composante du géant.

Décidant de poursuivre sa route, Mü se dirige vers le temple des Gémeaux, mais... Il tombe face à un spectre. Mü affronte alors un nouvel adversaire, après Death Mask, Aphrodite et Shion. Cet adversaire se nomme Niobé de la Constellation de Dee.

Grâce au résidu du cosmos du Taureau, Mü arrive à gagner. Continuant son chemin vers nous trois renégats. Mais un autre combat y a lieu. Vois-tu mon Milo, un homme porte l'armure des Gémeaux. Mais cette dernière ne devrait plus avoir de possesseur...

Il s'agit en fait de Kanon du Dragon des Mers mais aussi Saint de l'armure d'Or des Gémeaux. Le savais-tu ? Saga nous apprend alors qu'il s'agit de son frère jumeau cadet. Il a de nouveau juré de défendre Athéna, quitte à en mourir.

Avec Shura, nous laissons Saga face à son frère. Cependant, nous avons à faire au labyrinthe de Kanon. D'un coup, Saga porta une attaque jusque dans la salle du Grand Pope, où se trouvait en réalité Kanon des Gémeaux.

L'illusion nous empêchant de sortir se dissipe alors. Nous nous dirigeons tous trois vers l'ancien temple de Death Mask. Je me demande ce que tu fais, mon Milo. Tu n'aimes pas attendre, viendras-tu à notre rencontre avant que l'on atteigne ton temple ?

Pendant le combat de Kanon et Saga, j'ai rejoint notre... Ma déesse dans la salle du temple. Dès que leur combat est fini, je m'oppose à Kanon. Athéna ne veut pas, mais je dois être sûr !

M'opposant au nouveau Gémeaux, je n'accepte pas qu'il puisse revenir après tous les désagréments qu'il nous a fait subir. Après avoir insufflé les mots du mal à Saga qui alors a résulté à ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Je lui inflige les quatorze coups du Scarlet Middle, sans qu'il ne riposte.

Il est prêt à perdre sa vie pour me prouver sa loyauté... Comme toi envers Hyoga, mon Camus, pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi fait ? Je feins de lui donner mon ultime coup, Antares, mais comme pour ton disciple, je stoppe son hémorragie. Pourvu que cela ne finisse pas comme cette fois-là !

Le Bélier arrive alors devant le temple des Gémeau, mais est paralysé et projeté contre un pilier. C'est alors que des spectres sortent de l'obscurité des lieux. Ces vermines ont pris Mü par tromperies et tentent de le tuer.

Cependant, Seiya arrivant à temps et essaie d'attaquer le chef de ce groupuscule. Mais ce dernier, s'appelant Gigant du Cyclope, esquive l'attaque et contre-attaque avec force. Mais, un autre spectre intervient. Stoppant le spectre et son attaque mortelle, Muy du Papillon fait son apparition.

Le groupe de Spectre est sur nos pas. Tandis que Seiya et Mü affrontent le spectre. Mü aida le jeune bronze à partir à notre poursuite ainsi qu'à celle des autres spectres. Mü et Muy se livrent un combat sans merci. Mü gagne alors le combat grâce à son endurance et sa force.

Nous arrivons finalement dans le temple qui appartenait avant nos morts à Death Mask. Nous pensions pouvoir avancer rapidement à celle du Lion, mais nous avions crié victoire trop tôt. Puisque nous sommes attaqués par d'autres morts. Qui ne sont que poussières aux yeux.

Ils n'arrêtent pas de se multiplier. Saga finie par en avoir raison ! Pourtant, nous ne savons qui en est l'auteur. Ce ne peut être de nouveau Kanon, alors qui ? Malgré cela nous courons vers la sortie sans la voir.

C'est alors, qu'avec effarement, nous comprenons. Oh mon Milo, ne ris pas de moi ! Nous étions dans la paume de Bouddha ! Nous sommes encore victimes en réalité d'une illusion, faites-vous en un concours ? L'auteur est cette fois, sans aucun doute possible, Shaka de la Vierge.

Saga se décide alors à attaquer Shaka avec sa plus puissante attaque. Son Galaxian Explosion quitte le temple du Cancer et atteint de plein fouet le temple de la Vierge ! L'attaque si puissante et la distance si mince, le temple de la Vierge est alors détruit. Cependant, notre cher Shaka eut l'intelligence de se protéger dans sa boule d'énergie.

Ce dernier répondit à notre attaque, l'ancien temple de Death Mask est alors détruit à son tour. Mon Camus, j'ai su plus tard que Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga sont arrivés peu après et ont découvert trois spectres aux blessures connus.

Le groupe qui vous poursuit arrive face à Aioila. Ils ont perdu votre trace, comme moi. Où es-tu, mon Camus ? Depuis l'attaque de Shaka, vous avez disparu dans les airs. Aioila lance une attaque, tuant cinq spectres en un coup, un spectre arrive alors.

Il veut se battre contre le Lion, son prénom est Laïmi. Aioila laisse passer les autres spectres, mais se rend compte alors qu'il reconnait vos trois cosmos. Mon Camus, vous vous étiez caché parmi eux. Avec ce groupe de spectres, vous vous dirigez vers le Temple de Shaka.

Aioila a battu Laïmi, il est rejoint alors par les bronzes. Je suppose qu'ils vont tenter de porter main forte à Shaka contre-nous. Nous voilà face à la Vierge, il nous montre alors le rosaire de son ancêtre. Symbole des spectres existant, et indiquant s'ils sont en vie ou non.

Nous sortons alors du groupe, attaquant Shaka. Nous avons encore l'identité des spectres que nous avons tués avant. Nos attaques sont inutiles. Shaka en ripostant dévoile notre identité à tous. Nous combinons avec Shura, Saga et moi-même, nos techniques nous en prenant conjointement à Shaka.

Mais nous ne faisons que l'effleurer. Nous pensions qu'il allait nous réattaquer mais il nous laisse alors passer. Alors que nous avons dépassé Shaka, il extermine tous les autres spectres en une seule attaque.

Il nous demande alors si nous avons trahi Athéna, nos gorges sont serrées, mais nous parvenons à répondre à l'affirmative. Désolé, mon Milo. Mais je suis définitivement un renégat...

Shaka décide alors de vous affronter. Vous conduisant sous les arbres du Twin Sal. Vous entamez alors un combat sans limite. Shaka est fort, mais face à vous trois, le combat est entièrement déséquilibré. Quand vous êtes à la limite de le tuer, Shaka utilise alors son attaque la plus puissante.

Nous ne pouvons alors que répondre pour gagner ce combat avec une attaque interdite d'Athéna elle-même. Cette attaque étant déloyale, nous hésitons tous trois. Mais déjà Shaka nous ôte quatre de nos sens. Alors, ne pouvant mourir, nous utilisons l'Athéna Exclamation.

Face à la porte menant au lieu où le combat se déroule, Mü empêche Aioila et les Bronzes de passer. Il sait que Shaka veut mourir dans ce combat. À la fin de combat, l'âme du chevalier d'Or de la Vierge revient au Twin Sal. Écrivant un message à la déesse, écrit sur les pétales des arbres avec son sang. Il parvient à notre déesse se trouvant devant sa statue.

Je ne peux me retenir, Camus tu as tué l'un des nôtre ! Vous sortez du lieu sacré du défunt Shaka. Nous vous attendions. Mü, Aioila, et les quatre bronzes, et moi-même, nous allons vous arrêter !

Avec Shura et Saga, nous reprenons alors la position nécessaire à l'Athéna Exclamation. Avec Mü et Aioila, nous faisons de même. Milo ! Camus ! Nous allons nous battre l'un contre l'autre !

La collision des deux Athéna Exclamation est bloquée entre nous. Nos forces sont égales. Mais nous vous repoussons de plus en plus, anciens chevaliers et nouveaux renégats. Nous sommes soutenus par les quatre bronzes. Leurs armures qui furent réparées par notre sang deviennent alors des armures d'Or !

L'attaque est alors dirigée vers les cieux par les techniques respectives de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et Shun. Nous sommes alors recouverts des débris du temple par la déflagration de ce concentré de cosmos.

Mü, Aioila et moi sortons des débris de ce qui fut un temple. Vous aussi, vous ressortez des décombres, à moitié morts. Je me décide alors d'abréger vos souffrances. Camus, je ferais en sorte que tous oublis ce qui vient de se passer, je ne veux pas que ta mémoire, soit salie. C'est alors qu'Athéna s'adresse à nous.

Elle ne veut pas que nous vous tuions, mais nous devons vous amenez à elle. Kanon est parti à la demande d'Athéna prendre un coffre derrière le trône qui appartenu à Shion et à Saga. Nous la rejoignons quand Kanon donne la boîte à Saga.

Ce dernier retint à moitié un cri en voyant la dague qui lui avait servi d'arme pour sa tentative d'assassinat. Saga porte alors, emplis de confusion, la dague jusqu'à la gorge d'Athéna sous ses ordres. La lame transperce alors sa gorge. Elle est morte. Celle pour qui notre destinée était ainsi.

Nous pleurons tous. Mon Milo, je suis déchiré par la distance entre nous aussi. Shion apparait alors, semblant s'être sorti de son combat avec Dôko, peut être que notre avenir était de nous entre-tuer. L'amour a-t-il sa place en ce monde pour deux êtres comme nous ?

Les quatre bronzes essaient de se battre contre Shion, mais son rapidement mis au tapis. Shion nous explique alors toute la vérité. Vous tous n'étiez renégats qu'en façade, vous n'aviez jamais trahi Athéna. Mon Camus, je te caresse discrètement le visage.

Mon cœur se réchauffe à ta caresse, tu vas pour enlever ta main, mais je te retiens. J'ai trop soif de toi ! Tu sais, ce qui dit le Grand Pope est vrai. Nous nous sommes joués d'Hadès, en échange d'une vie de douze heures, nous devions tués Athéna. Mais nous ne l'avons fait que pour lui donner un message !

Un message que seul Shaka et Mü avaient compris... Pour nous défaire d'Hadès notre déesse a besoin comme nous d'une armure mon Milo. Mais seul Shion savait comment ! Il faut le sang d'Athéna pour que l'armure se réveille. Shion a aspergé la statue d'Athéna du sang divin, elle s'est alors transformée en une minuscule copie d'elle-même.

Il s'agit de l'armure d'Athéna. Puis Shion jeta aussi du sang sur les armures des Bronzes. Depuis la bataille contre Poséidon, ces dernières n'avaient pas été réparées depuis ce temps-là. Elles se transformèrent alors.

Shion nous confit alors une mission, mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi alors qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps mon Camus... Pourquoi devons-nous souffrir ainsi ? Nous devons apporter, ou plutôt les Bronzes, l'armure à notre déesse.

Nous partons tous au royaume des morts. Athéna doit certainement être en train de se battre avec Shaka dans ce monde ci. Avec Mü et Aioila, nous arrivons au château d'Hadès, toi, tu es parti avec les autres affronter Pandore, les Bronzes eux nous suivent.

Nous faisons cependant face à un adversaire puissant et de taille. Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. Nous ne faisons pas le poids, nous allons mourir ici, non loin de vous. Cependant, Shun arrive sauvant Aioila d'une mort sûre.

Cependant, nous sommes des hommes avec nos égaux et nos devoirs. Nous tenons à affronter celui qui a tué Aphrodite et Death Mask selon ses dires. Nous les envoyons vous porter main forte.

Avec Saga et Shura, nous faisons face à Pandore. Ce moment n'est pas glorieux mon aimée, je tiens à oublier tout sauf la chaleur de ta main sur mon visage... Tu m'es si précieux... Milo ! Soit fort, nous serons de manière définitive ensemble à un moment ou un autre...

Les lueurs de l'aube approchent, vos vies vont se clore sans retour possible. Les Bronzes arrivent... Camus, pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Je n'arrive même pas à te sauver... Les Bronzes te font leurs adieux, mais moi, je n'ai pu le faire. Je crie ton prénom quand ta vie se termine. Puis... Le néant... Camus, est-ce l'heure ? Tu meurs. Je meurs. Nous mourrons ensembles.


	9. Chapitre 8- Hadès (2nde Partie)

**Bonjour! Enfin je mets le huitième chapitre de destinée! Le dernier est en cours d'écriture =) Ce chapitre-ci est somme toute assez court, comme les tous premiers ^^ ****Cela est assez étrange de se dire que j'ai bientôt fini cette fiction. Cela paraît si improbable! **

**Je vous préviens, ce dernier est très citronné XD Et oui! Pour fêter la venue de ce chapitre qui a traîner par ma faute, et vous m'en voyez navrée!, il n'est composé que de deux grandes lignes, le mur des lamentations et des retrouvailles n.n**

**Pour le chapitre suivant je me concentrais sur TOUS nos golds d'amour! Pour l'image je l'ai trouvée sur Internet =^^= Mais dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard d'environ quatre mois O.O Je n'en suis pas fière u.u mais au moins ça c'est du yaoi *^***

La lumière... a-t-elle était toujours ainsi ? Nos armures nous ont appelées. Nous sommes tous réunis. Nous tous, les treize chevaliers d'Ors. Nous voilà en face d'un mur. Le mur des Lamentations menant à Elysion. Les bronzes nous font face surpris au plus haut point. Ils ne comprennent pas jusqu'à ce qu'Aïoros décoche sa flèche d'Or.

Kanon et Saga s'unissent ne faisant qu'un. Aîné et cadet se font enfin retrouver. Je reste à tes côtés mon Camus, la peur au ventre. Nous tous unissons notre cosmos pour la première fois, le passé entièrement engloutit dans nos vies passées.

Alors, chacun notre tour, nous disons un dernier mot aux Chevaliers de Bronze qui ne savent rien de l'avenir. Aïoros commença alors « Maintenant... Rien qu'une fois, laissez-nous prononcer ces mots... ».

Dôko s'avança un peu 'Jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze... Tu t'avanças alors mon Camus, 'Pour l'amour...', ah ! Que mon cœur est comblé d'excitation et de bonheur, je m'élance alors 'Et la justice sur Terre' complétant tes mots.

Shura dit alors à son tour 'Nous allons nous lancer' vite rejoint par Aioila et Aldébaran 'En embrassant toute notre vie et notre âme' Les Bronzes ne comprennent pas l'implication entière de nos mots. Mü, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Death Mask et Aphrodite parlent alors ensembles 'Enflamme-toi maintenant, Cosmos d'Or !

Et une dernière fois, tous unis, tous fusionnés, tous ensembles nous nous exclamons 'Qu'un rayon de lumière éclaire ce monde de ténèbres !' La flèche du Sagittaire s'enfonce alors dans le mur, la déflagration nous fauche tous. Un énorme trou s'est formé dans le mur, les Saints de Bronzes vont pouvoir atteindre Elysion.

Nous nous disparaissons, heureux et comblés. Le néant nous enlaçant. Nous voilà tous ensembles pour l'éternité ! Le sommeil nous enveloppe, nous sommes tous côtes à côtes. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, notre destinée se termine ici. Nous nous sommes battus pour notre déesse, avons ouvert la voie à nos cadets. Désormais, le repos éternel nous embrasse.

Dans cet au-delà, nous pouvons être entièrement libres. Mon Milo, je t'enlace comme je n'ai pu le faire depuis la guerre Sainte. Je t'embrasse à en perdre mon souffle. Nos corps écrasés l'un contre l'autre s'échauffent tendrement.

Nous nous éloignons des autres. Allongés sur l'herbe tendre, échangeant maints baisers amoureux, nous nous dénudons mutuellement. Je pousse un gémissement lascif nu contre ton corps, un mouvement de hanche de ta part exaspère mes sens. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Tu m'embrasses passionnément, faisant battre à tout rompre mon cœur. Tu glisses ta tête le long de mon visage, léchant et embrassant toute la peau à portée de ta bouche sulfureuse. Tu descends lentement le long de mon coup. Embrassant délicatement mes épaules, l'une après l'autre.

Ton souffle me fait frémir de tout mon corps, je caresse paresseusement ta tête et tes longs cheveux bleus-violets. Tu mordilles et suçotes mes tétons langoureusement. Tu descends plus rapidement vers mon aine. Le léchant, le savourant comme une sucrerie qu'on eut tentée de te priver.

Ma respiration haletante et mon corps pantelant t'envoutent. Tu me murmures alors des mots tendres, un 'Je t'aime' me fait alors chavirer. Te repoussant tendrement, je t'embrasse brutalement. Nous avons été trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je n'en peux plus. T'allongeant avec brusquerie, tu ris de ma maladresse.

Je te fais taire en te mordant un téton, ton gémissement m'envoute. Je glisse à mon tour entre tes jambes. Engloutissant ton pénis, j'entame un mouvement de va et vient. Savourant la chaleur et la saveur unique qui s'émane de toi. Tes halètements et tes gémissements font échos au bonheur d'être ensembles.

Je sens ton corps vibrer plus fortement qu'il y a un instant, tu me préviens que tu es proche de la jouissance. Mon sourire déformé par ton phallus augmente. J'accélère mon rythme, mais tu me coupes dans mon élan.

Je me relève alors et te murmure doucement 'Prends-moi'. Toi aussi, tu n'en peux plus, te dressant de toute ta hauteur au-dessus de moi, tu souris fièrement. Avec l'enthousiasme qui t'est propre, tu te glisses entre mes jambes repliées. Caressant mes fesses, tu m'embrasses tout en me préparant à ta venue en moi.

Je n'en peux plus, le plaisir intense et voluptueux que tu m'offres, ton odeur et ton goût qui m'enivrent. Ta présence si réelle et si proche me font perdre la tête, tu ôtes alors tes doigts qui me font atteindre l'extase les remplaçant par ton sexe dur et puissant.

La force que tu envoies dans tes hanches m'enfonce dans une brume stuporeuse sans fin. On s'embrasse à en oublier toute notre destinée, toute notre existence. Notre jouissance est proche, ensemble de notre naissance à notre mort. Ensemble même dans cet au-delà.

Jusqu'à ce le jour arrive où notre réincarnation sera imminente. Mais même à ce moment-là, sache que nous serons encore ensemble, unis jusqu'à la fin et jusqu'à un nouveau commencement, dans cette éternelle destinée d'âmes-sœurs.

**Je vous promets la suite sera plus longue! Je pensais que ce chapitre serait plus remplis mais pour le mur des lamentations il n'y a que le discours et la mort de tous les golds... Après il y aura leurs résurrections =) Le neuvième et dernier chapitre ^^ (à la base il y en avait dix de prévus, mais je pense écourter pour agrandir le chapitre ^^)**


End file.
